Idiots In Love
by 19Impala
Summary: Just a Destiel one shot (kindofhighschoolauishsorry) in which these two don't realize how so totally in love they are. Disclaimer: I do NOT own SPN or the characters and yeah


**Hello and welcome to my Destiel one-shot :)**

 **There is a reference to Kids of Appetite by David Arnold in here so yeahhh :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything blah blah blah... enjoy?**

Charlie knew it. Sam knew it. Kevin knew it. Hell, even God _himself_ knew it.

But Dean was oblivious to the fact that he was so totally _in love_ with his best friend. Honestly? Dean probably knew the guy better than he did.

This friend, Castiel Milton, had 'the bluest eyes to ever blue' according to Dean. Cas, as he called the boy, loved bees and honey. His most worn article of clothing was a beige trench coat he got from his brother, Gabriel. Cas' family consisted of Cas, Anna, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael, the parents being Chuck and Naomi. Of course the family was big, but also very close with each other and had their cousins (Balthazar, Samandriel [Sam], Hael, Joshua [Josh], and Jimmy) over often with Amara and Zachariah, Castiels aunt and uncle. Castiel loved having them over. He also loved watching the bees in the garden fly around, drawing, writing poetry, cats, and playing violin.

Dean was so, so in love. But no, Dean Winchester, the _Supreme Super Racehorse_ , did not fall in love. Never ever. There had been a few people, yeah, there had been. ' _They were all just flings'_ , Dean would complain, ' _It never would have lasted..._ '

1) Lisa Braeden with her long, flowing, chocolate brown hair and her chestnut matching eyes. Sure, she was hot. Also sweet and caring most of the time. But she was an uber bitch behind people's backs. So naturally Dean broke it off.

2) Anna Milton. Yup, Cas' twin sister. Castiel had actually set them up on a blind date. Well, it wasn't blind for long. Castiel had accidentally told Dean about how Anna had a huge ass crush on Dean. So Dean went with it. It was short and it was sweet for the most part. All of the small pecks on the cheeks and lips, the tight hugs. Eventually though, Anna grew more distant and broke up with him after he found out that she was cheating on him. ' _You just weren't the one I suppose. I'm sorry Dean._ '

3) Pamela Barnes. The only reason they broke up was because Dean was moving a while away. They both agreed that long distance relationships never worked out.

And the rest? Probably one night stands.

When Castiel strolled into Deans life, there were no romantic feelings for each other, no long staring, even longer hugs. Just short hallway conversations.

You know, Castiel had actually had some of his own relationships. Meg Masters, April (who tried to murder him) and Hannah. Castiel was the perfect person and it confused Dean so much as to why April wanted him dead.

Dean and Cas were always together, always there for each other. There were no secrets between the two boys anymore. Dean had promised that he'd stay his best friend until he died. Castiel frowned at the thought of Dean dying but agreed.

Mary knew it. John knew it. Naomi knew it. Chuck knew it.

The stares, the small touches, the 'accidentally falling asleep on each other on the couch multiple times'. Everything. Everything they did, they did for each other or with each other. Through all the rough and smooth patches life brought them. Through Deans uncles death. Through Cas' comong out as pansexual. When Gabriel got very sick and _almost_ died. All those times, they stayed together. Cas' real home was with Dean and Dean's real home was with Cas.

Lisa, Anna, Pamela, Meg, April, Hannah... none of them really mattered anymore. They had each other.

It was the night Cas had called Dean, mumbling softly and sobbing through the phone. Dean couldn't make much out. Something involving him, Cas being sorry...?

That was the night Dean drove the fastest.

That was the night everything changed.

That was the night he kissed his best friend and told him he's perfect.

That was the night Dean realized: he was so totally, completely, utterly in love with Castiel.

And we knew it all along now didn't we?


End file.
